Fire Melts Ice
by moonbeam-elf
Summary: Hermione and Draco have always hated each other, but now, when something happens that should only further the rift between them, Hermione's only solution has sparked something that neither immediately understands or acknowledges. Will they end up at each
1. The First Confrontation

Chapter 1

It was senior year for Hermione and she was Head Girl. That was absolutely no surprise. What was, however, was that she was now in a deserted building down a dark alley in Hogsmeade, lost, and facing Draco Malfoy. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself as she gazed terrified at the two wands clutched in his hands: his own plus hers. She thought back to the beginning of the trouble.

_Well, it was all that Ravenclaw Head Boy Terry Boot's fault. He had said some girl from Slytherin house was pregnant. "What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he had asked her. "I don't know what the bloody hell possessed her to tell me! She can't tell Snape, and she didn't want to talk to you, but too bad. You're going to have to take care of it. She gave me this to give to you. Here." He had stuffed a scrap of parchment into her hands roughly._

_In brief, it was a desperate letter addressed to Hermione. The girl, whose name Hermione hadn't recognized, was threatening suicide and pleaded to talk to Hermione alone in some obscure alley next Hogsmeade weekend. Like a fool, Hermione had thought only of her tiresome duty as Head Girl and agreed by a reply letter forwarded through Terry, as Hermione still didn't know which Slytherin was "Savanna."_

_They'd planned to meet at the corner of Rillwheat and Squire at 2:00. Hermione would have been early, because she had already been to the far side of town with Ron and Harry, who had been her boyfriend for almost an entire year now. She had left them early, explaining that she had some "Head Girl business" to take care of. She had been coming up Rillwheat when Draco Malfoy had stepped out of an abandoned-looking building at the intersection to which she was heading. He had come down the street toward her with a particularly smug smile on his face, but she hadn't been able to see it or recognize him until it was too late._

_He'd gotten close and disarmed her first. It was about then that she had realized that it had all been a trap. While her head was spinning and wondering who had orchestrated it, whether Terry was involved or just a tool, and why her, approaching footsteps were heard. Malfoy had looked up as if expecting someone. However, the wizard in scarlet robes that was visible coming toward them on Rillwheat obviously wasn't who he had been planning to meet. Malfoy had grabbed her by her shoulders while she was still in shock and practically thrown her into the closest, falling-apart building._

Now she was staring at the deadly end of Malfoy's outstretched wand while he ordered her under threat of death to stay quiet. A satisfied smile played about his lips that could only have come from the exhilarating feeling of having complete control over someone he despised.

She was against the wall with him only two feet in front of her. The smile was going to drive her insane. _No one can tell me what to do. Least of all, Malfoy._ The footsteps were approaching. She was about ready to scream her lungs out and dive through the window into the street hoping for a savior when Malfoy lazily silenced her with a flick of his wand. An iron grip on her shoulder that was sure to leave a bruise (if she lived long enough) foiled all hopes of a leap to safety.

Her heart beat like a rabbit's and sent burning, almost nauseating waves of adrenaline pumping through her as the scarlet-robed man passed and they were once again alone.

"We'll wait here," Draco informed her in a lazy tone. "My father will be coming shortly. I do believe that you were supposed to meet us at Rillwheat and Squire, though. It is no matter, however. He will find us quickly." His slow, contemptuous blink was like acid on her heart.

He took a step closer and ran a cold finger down her cheek just to spite her.

Hermione, still unable to speak, raised a fist to deal him a blow. He caught her hand neatly and chided her.

"Now, you have to learn some manners before meeting someone so far your superior. First, a mudblood may not touch a Malfoy, but you will accept anything we choose to do with your pathetic existence," he almost purred with sick amusement.

Hermione had recovered her voice to a whisper. "What do you want with me, Malfoy?" she spat as cruelly as she could muster.

"Oh, surely someone of your profound intelligence can make a guess?" He sneered at her. "Perhaps not," he amended after pausing. "It certainly wouldn't be the first mistake that fool Dumbledore has made." His eyes bore into her while she boiled with rage internally. "You are _acquainted_ with Potter, are you not?" His smirk grew as realization dawned on her and horror played through her face.

Draco looked up; more crisp boot soles on the flagstone street could be heard. They were coming the way Hermione had come. From Draco's expression, she guessed that it was who they were awaiting.

_It's now or never. If I am taken, they'll kill me eventually, and Harry, too. He's about ready to call._ As Draco lifted his head half an inch and parted his lips to speak, Hermione did the only thing she could possibly think of to keep him from speaking. She stepped forward and placed her own soft lips on his barely open ones, pressing herself against him as she did and prayed that he would be like any other 17 yr. old wizard and forget everything else.

He was surprised, but he was overwhelmed, too. Her passion was like nothing he had ever felt before. Pansy was just as forceful, and twice as willing, but Hermione was different. Draco leaned into her and wrapped his hands around her body. Changing his mind, he brought his right hand back and slipped it into her robes and under her muggle shirt.

_Let it end, let it end! Please!_ She listened desperately as the steps continued past. She let Draco get as far as her upper stomach before she threw him away and seized the wands that he had held loosely while in his passion. "Petrificus totalus!" she hissed triumphantly, and watched him fall, frozen in shock, to the hard ground. She pocketed his wand but held her own defensively. At the door, she looked out cautiously to see the continuing back of Lucius Malfoy. She waited until he had reached the agreed meeting spot, looked around, and went down Squire some._ I might not get another chance. God, where are Harry and Ron? Where am I? How did I get here? How the hell was I that gullible?!?_ Glancing back at Malfoy to make sure he was still immobile on the floor, she dashed down Rillwheat away from Lucius.

She didn't say a word to Harry or Ron when she got back to the school. Somehow she couldn't. She was too disgusted with herself for falling for it in the first place, and then kissing Malfoy...she didn't want to think about it anymore. It had already played and replayed itself a thousand times in her head. Each time, she remembered hoping that it would all be over, yet her body had been throbbing for more. He had kissed her back, and she had felt the warm tingles that Harry sometimes brought out in her. _No I didn't! That's impossible. It's Malfoy. I felt horror, and nothing else. God, Hermione! Stop thinking about it!_

"HERMIONE!" repeated Ginny for the third time.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up from the mashed potatoes on her dinner plate that she had been absentmindedly pushing around.

"I was wondering what you did to your robes. They're filthy."

Hermione looked down. They were. Streaks of age-old dust from when Draco had forced her into the dilapidated structure decorated the usually perfect blackness of her clothing. A small rip could be seen on the hem in the front if she looked hard. "Reparo," she muttered; then, "Scorgify." "Nothing. I was pushed down in the crowd on my way back. Thanks for telling me."

Hermione dazed off again and glanced over to the Slytherin table. She didn't see Draco, which was probably a good thing. If he got back, he wouldn't be too happy with her. She shuddered involuntarily. _I'll have to remember not to make my Head Girl rounds alone for a while..._

"...about fifty snapping tarts." Ron pulled one out of his pocket and proudly displayed it to the surrounding Gryffindors. "They burst into flame and make loud popping sound if you try to eat them."

"Ron, don't give any to the first-years," she said distractedly.

Harry looked up at her. "We won't" he assured her. Someone already told them all about the snapping tarts. That's why we also got exploding truffles." He produced one out of his pocket.

Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "Really, we're 7th-years. You'd think you'd have something better to do then pick on helpless preteens."

Ron rolled his eyes and put the tart away. "Yes, mum. No pranks while you're around."

At dinner the next night, Draco was present with a scowl that might have killed someone with a weaker heart than Hermione. As it was, she shivered when she caught his eye over a mouthful of turkey. She quickly averted her gaze.

"What's stuck up his arse?" asked Harry, who had followed her stare. "Why is he looking over here, anyway? Isn't there enough people in Slytherin to occupy him?"

"I don't feel so good," murmured Hermione. "I think I'm going to go up to my suite."

"No, don't go," pouted Harry. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I love you, too," she returned as always. "No, I just feel sick. I'll see you guys around later, though. Maybe I'll take a potion that'll wake me up properly tomorrow morning."

Harry insisted on walking her at least to her and Terry's main door, though, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips that almost made her feel completely better. He slipped his arm inside her robe and circled her narrow waist. "Are you sure you don't want me to come up with you?" he asked persuasively.

"Yeah," she answered softly, giving the statue the password. She had disappeared through the crack and was halfway up the small staircase to her personal bedroom before the warmth in his arms had faded and he had realized that she wasn't standing in front of him anymore. With a stark reality, the stone slabs beside the statue thudded together again, and Harry meandered back down to the Great Hall wondering what was bothering Hermione.


	2. Partial Emotional Meltdown

**A/N: **sorry it took me so long to update. I uploaded it to Fiction Alley, but I forgot to put it here. And I'm only partway through ch. 3 because my teachers are attempting to bury me alive in homework. It might be awhile for that one, but I'll do my best.

**Lorett**—Thank you so much for your review. It really did make me smile (and it reminded me that I had forgotten to post ch. 2!) Thank you so much for your encouragement. And don't worry; I don't plan on stopping reading your story! I might die! gasps Yeah, I want to make Draco all soft and cuddly, but I don't want to make it too unrealistic. I'll do my best, though!

**Everyone Else**:I love you all!!!!!!!! Thank you so much. And I really, really apologize for not updating quicker!!!! Thank you for everything nice you said!!! I love reviews.

Chapter 2

Several days passed without incident, and it was a week 'til Thanksgiving before anything major happened. Oh, sure, Hermione had seen Draco in the halls, but she had always been able to slide around to the other side of Harry, and Draco would merely throw some insult at him while glaring with the utmost hatred at her. She wouldn't go out late unless Terry or Harry was accompanying her.

She was beginning to feel much better about things, though. Draco had always hated her and that would never change, but he didn't seem as furious as he had at first. _Maybe his head has somehow convinced him that it never could have happened, because it is simply **impossible** for a Malfoy to do something that results in a negative situation for himself._ She almost laughed to herself at the thought. _That would be perfectly understandable. Why wouldn't a Malfoy bend the truth to suit his own egotistical needs? I swear, some people will never understand that the world just doesn't always go their way._

Hermione had a bag strap slung over her shoulder and was trudging back from the library on a Thursday night. It was late, but not past curfew, and she wasn't afraid at all. She had just finished reading a few chapters on some advanced charms, and she couldn't have been in a better mood. _I'll have enough time tonight to be able to be with Harry. Maybe we'll be able to go on a broomstick ride outside tonight..._

And then it was almost déjà vu. Draco stepped off the top step of a staircase that adjoined the deserted corridor that she was on. He turned briskly and saw her. Hermione noticed his body freeze suddenly, and then become fluid once more. _Like a snake..._ He glided toward her easily, and she turned her head to look for an escape.

"Mudblood!" he called. He stopped several feet in front of her. His eyes traveled up and down her body, giving her the chills; she barely even noticed his words.

_Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! _She yelled at herself mentally. _How are you going to get out of this?_ She twined her fingers around her wand in her pocket and raised it almost out, so she'd be able to hex him before he could hurt her.

"You have my wand," he accused tersely, jerking his head a little. "I need it back. Give it to me." He advanced a step. He was taller than her, and his eyes were amazing. They were a beautiful, smooth blend of stone gray, metallic silver, and all the shades between.

Hermione, rather than hex him, retreated an equal amount, but she did draw her wand silently to point at his chest.

"What are you going to do?" he asked scornfully. "Kill me?" His cold, cruel laugh cut at her. "No. Give it back...Mudblood."

"I am Head Girl," Hermione managed. "Do not call me that. And do you really think that I am stupid enough to give you your wand back here? In an empty hallway? And trust you to be a moral wizard?" She gave him her own laugh,

Draco twitched a little. _I'm a moral wizard. What does she mean by that? Stupid mudblood. She doesn't know anything about me, yet somehow she thinks she has the right to judge the world!_

"No," continued Hermione shortly. "I turned it over to Professor McGonagall when I got back from Hogsmeade," she lied, feeling its weight in her left robe pocket. "I told her I found it in one of the halls."

"I don't have time to be visiting McGonagall," he informed her, taking another step forward, which Hermione countered with an equal withdrawal. _At least I can tell when she's lying. I hate honest people. They are horrible at hiding true emotions. She'll be one of the first to go. No one can be that naïve and live for long. _"You still have it. Give me my wand."

Hermione felt slightly faint. _I can't give it to him; he'll hex me or do...something. I can't hex him, because he'll tell and I might get expelled, at the very least my Head Girl duties would be revoked. And I can't keep backing up forever. Why does he always smile like that for God's sake?!_

_And honest people can never think like a dishonest person. It creates so many weaknesses..._Draco closed his eyes.

Unsure of what he was doing and why, Hermione took several rapid steps backward. When he still hadn't opened his lids, she turned and ran.

He had caught her in less than a second, and had grabbed her around the waist with arms that were surprisingly strong. Hermione swooned and Draco, not expecting it, fell to the floor with her: he was on his knees, and she on her back. He leaned forward over Hermione with his left knee on her right side, and his right knee between her legs. When she attempted to sit up, he pushed her roughly back down. Her wand he immediately threw down the hall, and it rolled to a stop almost ten doors away.

"I hope that doesn't cause you too much trouble," he snarled sarcastically. He ran his hands, which Hermione felt as ice when they brushed the skin exposed by her shirt falling several inches higher than her belly button, through her pockets. He searched her right one first then found what he was looking for in her left.

"What do you know?" he drawled superiorly, spinning it in his long fingers. "The little mudblood lied for the first time in her life. And it was for me. I feel so honored." _It's so easy with weak-minded excuses for witches and wizards. _

Hermione winced. _Is he going to kill me, or just curse me? Or is he going to try to kidnap me here, inside Hogwarts? Oh, please, please, God, save me!_

Draco looked down at her face and saw that it was pure white. She was shaking in fear; he felt her leg quaking between his own two. But somehow it didn't feel as satisfactory as he had thought it would. Hurting her wasn't going to heal his own pain. _Damn her! How did I let the stupid mudblood outwit me? I had her. Damn it! And then she kissed me. What gave **her** the right to kiss **me**?!_

Hermione disrupted Malfoy's train of thought by attempting to rise again. She swung her right fist hard and it barely grazed his chin.

He took both her hands in both of his in one swift motion and pinned her back to the floor. "How dare you?" he snarled. _Where does she get her guts from? I could kill her in an instant if I decide I want to...But I don't, _he realized. Instead, he leaned over her, so it was apparent to every last bit of Hermione that he had complete control. Then, ignoring the throbbing of blood that had begun in his upper thighs when he had stretched over her, he picked himself up. _What the hell is the matter with me? I should want to crucify her and hear her shriek in pain. I should enjoy her pain and fear. What am I doing? And why the hell do I feel this way? Damn it, the mudblood is not attractive!_

Leaving Hermione prostrated on the hall floor, he turned and swiftly continued on his way.

Hermione lay several more minutes on the cold stone floor. _What just happened? He took his wand, and I tried to hit him. He didn't hit me back. He didn't curse me. What **did** he do? Is this some sort of trick again? Is this a dream? _All she could think about was the intense feeling of longing that had swept through her when she had sensed Draco's body above hers, felt the pressure of his legs on her, and seen the platinum shock of hair that had fallen down over his eye. _No, I have to get up. I have to go back to the common room before someone sees me here and asked what happened. What would I tell them? _Rolling over, she stood up warily and looked around.

The walls danced and threatened to throw her back to the stone, but she took a step and remained upright. Gathering her bag back up almost sent her sprawling, but by the time she had it, the world was still again. She fetched her wand, and, with thoughts ricocheting off the inside of her head to the point where she was barely able to remember from one second to the next where she was going, Hermione managed to get back to the portrait hole.

She leaned against the wall beside it and set her bag down. _I have to compose myself before I go in there. I can't think of Malfoy. This never happened. It's impossible. STOP THINKING ABOUT MALFOY! Ok, I stayed late in the Library. I met no one on my way back...Why didn't he hurt me? Why didn't he take my wand? Why do I—DAMN IT! I DO NOT LIKE MALFOY!_

Still angry with herself for the throbbing in her legs and her inability to block his smirking face from her mind, Hermione muttered, "Jack-o-lantern" to the portrait and climbed into the common room with a scowl that she only managed to conceal when Harry greeted her.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's the matter now?" He kissed her softly and a pale face with blonde hair and silver eyes reflecting torchlight flashed before her.

Hermione recoiled instinctively, and Harry gave her a confused look.

"What? What did I do? I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's not you," Hermione breathed, then leaned in and kissed him hard, not caring that the common room was glancing at them interestedly.

_I do **not** like Malfoy. I do not want to be kissing him. I am kissing Harry, and I am enjoying it. I am **not** thinking about Malfoy._

"Would you care to get a room?" asked Ron rather loudly.

Hermione blushed and pulled away again. She and Harry didn't usually kiss passionately in front of Ron because they had found it made him more than a little uncomfortable. _Pull it together. Think. The last thing you need to do is get in a quarrel with Ron on top of all this._

Harry turned and escorted Hermione to an empty place at the table that he had saved for her. She sat down next to him docily and pulled out a piece of parchment, which she began scribbling on immediately.

"What are you writing about?" Ron snapped jealously. He had been thinking for the last fifteen minutes about what he could possibly say about the ringlow potion Snape had assigned them to write a foot on.

"The notes he gave us today in class. I only have an hour and a half to do all my work before I have to meet with Terry, then we have to make our rounds, and that will take _forever_. When we finally finish, I'll have to go to our suite and get some rest because we have a test tomorrow in Arithmancy."

"Where am I in your schedule?" objected Harry.

"If I finish my work in less than ninety minutes, I can spend some extra time with you," she whispered to him softly, hoping Ron wouldn't get too miffed. "If not, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And we always have classes together."

"But that's different," pointed out Harry rather loudly, not bothering to take her hint and converse in undertones. "Everyone's there."

"What's the problem with everyone?" asked Ron abruptly.

Harry looked uncomfortable and didn't answer. "I think I've had enough of Potions papers. If this isn't long enough, then oh well. Snape will find some excuse to fail me anyway. I'm going to go up to the dorm."

When he had indeed disappeared through the door, Hermione turned on Ron. "What are you doing, Ron? You know we hardly ever get to spend time together, and now you've gone and chased him up to bed!"

Ron glared back. "How am I supposed to help your little spat? I was just pointing out that he never spends any time with the rest of us, either."

"He does too spend time with you!" contradicted Hermione. "You have more classes with him than I do, you don't have Head duties to take away from time together, and you even get to sleep in the same room as him! We never get to spend that much time with each other. Stop being so darn jealous all the time!"

"Oh!" began Ron heatedly. "So now you're going to go ahead and claim that _you _never slept with him, are you?"

Hermione's cheeks burned a bright red, and the entire common room turned to stare at her. With a gasping sob, she grabbed up her bag of books and fled the common room back out into the corridor. Behind her, she heard Neville begin to scold Ron rather meekly, but she was gone.

Tears streaked down her red-hot face and blinded her. _Why does he always have to be so hateful? God, me and Harry **haven't** had sex, not that it's even any of his business. Sure Harry wanted to, but...I don't know, leave me alone. Why can't everyone leave me alone? I don't know everything! I don't know why I told Harry no, I don't know why Ron hates me so much, and I don't know why I can't stop thinking about Malfoy!_ She continued on, not knowing where her feet were taking her, either, and moreover not caring in the least. Up staircases or down, around turns or through shortcuts, she had no idea. With a shuddering gasp for air that wasn't full of her own tears, Hermione collapsed in a small cutout into the dark hallway that was made for a statue of something, she didn't notice or care.

It was cold, and she wrapped her robes tightly around her. Her bag of books she shoved under her head, and she lay there curled up for almost an hour. She didn't think, because if she did, the torrent of horrible thoughts would drown her again. She didn't want to think about Ron, Harry, or most-of-all Malfoy. But when you dream, you can't control what you think.

_It was like a living collage—snapshots of her life that had never happened, and some that had. _

_Malfoy leaning over her in the hall earlier that day. She had felt an urge then, but now it was almost unbearable. Every detail of his perfectly chiseled face was vibrant in her memory. The light was dim and cast long shadows that made him seem less evil and more tempting. And his arms were so strong, holding her down. She couldn't breathe..._

_Malfoy and her kissing passionately at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at sunset. The golden glow made him seem more alive than the pale, limp thing in robes she passed in the halls. The air was cold, but where his body connected with hers she felt red-hot burning that wasn't painful._

_Malfoy and her snogging in a small boat floating in the middle of the lake. It rocked slightly as small waves from some underwater commotion collided softly with the wooden sides. Her back was pressed against the hard, uncomfortable bench seat, but Draco was pressed against her other side, which took away all the pain and replaced it with heavenly emotion._

_His warm body was always against hers, making it throb like a drum. He was touching her, his hands exploring her bare stomach and back, his body was sometimes half-naked, and other times he was wearing a set of robes that she wished she could tear off. The snapshots tortured her. She felt the emotion but was unable to react. They repeated over and over, until she was dizzy. Then, finally, she awoke._

Hermione clutched her bag in terror. The memories were still vivid in her mind's eye, as if they had been branded there with a cruel iron. "No..." she moaned helplessly._ I don't want to think about Malfoy. Harry, I want to think about Harry._ She tried to, but Harry had never made her feel the way that dream had. She had never been at the mercy of her hormones before with him. He had wanted to have sex, but she had said no. She hadn't even really been tempted._ Do I not like Harry, then? Is he just a friend? And I can't have sex with just a friend. He never made me feel the way...STOP! How late is it? Midnight? I'm not thinking clearly. I need regular sleep. I need to get Draco out of my mind. MALFOY! God, Hermione, I need to get **Malfoy** out of my mind. It's not healthy. Did he cast a spell on me? Is this part of some dark wizard's plan? If I fall for Malfoy—I am **not** falling for Malfoy! Stop it! Concentrate. Did I ever drink anything he gave me? No, I don't think so. What's the matter with me? Oh my God, I have to find Terry. He's going to kill me. We were supposed to meet at the suite half an hour ago. And I still have all my homework to do. I'm falling apart..._

She pulled herself up with the help of the statue and noticed that it was an angel whose lips were parted slightly as if she was singing a song. _I'm on the fourth floor on the north side then._ Having oriented herself, Hermione walked rapidly in the direction of her shared common room with Terry while unwanted flashes of all-too-familiar hair and mysterious eyes wove themselves into her thoughts.


	3. The Back of the Library

Chapter 3

By the time Hermione reached the suite, Terry was gone, and he had been for quite awhile. There was, however, an annoyed note waiting for her inside on the table. It read:

_I thought you didn't feel comfortable alone in the halls? I guess you're over that, now. I'm going out tonight by myself, and I'm sure, being the kind considerate Head Girl that you are, you'll return the favor so I can be free tomorrow night. See ya around._

_--Terry_

Hermione sighed and tossed the crumpled parchment into the flames of the fire and was, for once, too occupied thinking about Draco and Harry to remember that it was house elves who had started and tended that fire. She didn't want to have another dream like the one in the hall, yet at the same time, she really did. Angry with herself for feeling that way, she had a sip of a dreamless sleep potion that was in the bathroom cabinet.

_Well, if Terry's giving me the night off, I don't want to waste it. I need sleep..._

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it was to find Harry leaning seductively against the door frame and twirling a rose with a smile playing around his lips.

"Oh!" Hermione quickly yanked the sheets toward her chin to cover her partially exposed chest.

Harry laughed gently. "It's nothing really new to me. There's really no need for that." He moved closer and sat on the edge of her bed, from where he was able to rest the rose on her chest and give her a gentle kiss.

Hermione turned her head slightly to the side.

_Oh, Lord. Boys are so complicated. This, this isn't right. God, why does he have to look at me like that? Nooo. Gosh darn it! I need some time to myself!_

"Harry, erm, I was planning on saying this when I was more clothed and all. But, this is just too weird—you and me." It all came tumbling out of her mouth in one big tangled heap. "All my classes are swamping me with extra work, and just like you said the other night: we never have any time together. I just need a break. Do you think we could try that maybe?"

_Oh my gosh. I feel so bad. He never treated me badly. I just have too much on my mind. Plus I think I must be going mental. I've been thinking about Malfoy much too often lately. Oh, God, please don't let him be mad. Please?_

Harry had sat up a little straighter when she was talking, and by the time she had finished looked like he had been slapped in the face. Fortunately, he was too shocked to be angry right away. "Um, what? You, uh...yeah. I...yeah. I was, um, uh, just thinking along the same lines...Not enough time at all. A little break...yeah. Um, I have to go now. See you at breakfast." He turned abruptly and strode from the room.

"Wait...oh, what have I done now?" moaned Hermione to herself. "Breakfast! I've overslept!"

Draco angrily threw off his sheets and jumped out of bed. His feet slapped on the freezing stone floor, but it didn't bother him; he didn't even appear to recognize the chill temperature. _Goddamn stupid dream again! What am I thinking?! Good lord, she's not that attractive! Granted, she's not ugly, but she's certainly not worth noticing!_ "Bushy-haired little wench," he grumbled.

Crabbe snorted and rolled over onto his back, then began snoring louder than Draco thought humanly possible. He mumbled something incoherent and drooled slightly.

Draco shuddered. _Oaf. I'm lost as to why my father admits acquaintance with any relative of that thing. Damn it! I need something to do...something to get my mind off that wretched muggle excuse for a witch..._

All that came to mind as an alternate activity was snogging that "wretched muggle excuse for a witch." Her eyes had been a deep chestnut dappled by golden highlights in the torchlight, he remembered. And her stomach had been such a delicate pale peach. And warm. It had been warm. She was really quite thin. Her waist was narrow and, if he wanted, Draco was sure he could easily lift her in his arms...or pin her against a wall...

"Stop it!!! What is this? I should be killed for treason or something!" he exclaimed aloud. When the images refused to leave his mind's eye, Draco picked up a heavy book from the floor and hurled it angrily at Crabbe, who grunted and twitched. Draco then stalked irritably from the dorm.

_I know exactly what I'll do. Stupid little muggle-born! She'll regret it..._ Draco smiled contentedly and some of the others in the common room glanced up uneasily at him, merely hoping that he wasn't about to take out whatever had been bothering him on themselves.

"Can I help you?" asked Pansy stupidly, standing up and approaching him while the other Slytherins wisely slouched down and averted their eyes.

Draco glared at her icily. "I don't know. Are you capable of keeping a secret?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, then let me tell you something," began Draco moodily in a testy tone that was loud enough for the whole common room to overhear. "There's this person, an absolute nitwit, by the way, who won't leave me alone. She doesn't understand anything about the real world except for the mistaken fact that it was created to please her and every whim that pops into her nonsensical, hollow head. Now, can you give me some advice as to how I might rid myself of this pestilence?" He paused, and Pansy had enough sense to flush, feel insulted, and return to her seat while Draco swept out.

"I swear I don't understand them at all! The minute you think you know what goes on inside their head, WHAM! They go and do something that makes no bloody sense! For God's sake, me saying we didn't have enough time together means she should think about her schedule, not 'take a break'!" fumed Harry.

"Mmmm..." Ron nodded absently and pushed his breakfast tiredly around his plate. Frankly, he didn't know why Harry was so surprised. He could have told them ages ago that it wasn't going to work. They had all been friends for too long for sparks to fly on Hermione's end. If she had liked him that way, it would have been apparent to him a long time ago. No, if Hermione really fell for someone, it would be a dark, dangerous type. The perfect, well-raised girls always went for guys like that. It was like an inevitable magnetization. Something about the aura of risk and lack of respect for any rules except their own... Ginny was the same. Oh, it had started small enough with Harry, but Ron had caught sight of names like "Cedric", "Blaise," and even once, "Draco," on her notebooks. (That one she'd had to replace, because it had mysteriously caught fire, and the majority of it was charred beyond recognition...) What ever. He didn't know why girls acted that way. In that aspect he agreed with Harry. They never made any sense. For _him_, all it took was a decent looking witch who was into him.

"I mean, what was she thinking telling me at a time like that, anyway? She was half-naked for heaven's sake, and I had just given her a rose because Terry told me she never showed up for her rounds last night."

"Um, Harry... er... Hi, Hermione," greeted Ron, sincerely hoping Harry would shut up.

Hermione glanced down at Harry. "Just so you know, I wasn't half-naked. And I hadn't invited you in or asked for a rose either!" Her eyes burned fiercely, but she wasn't about ready to cry in front of either Ron or Harry. "I'm sorry." She blinked rapidly and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked after her. "What's she so upset about?" he asked blankly.

Luna, who had been walking past on the way to her table paused, and to Ron's dismay, sat down beside him. "Well, he was talking about her behind her back, you know," she mused, only seeming to be halfway in their world. "And if you'd been paying attention at all, you would have noticed she has been very upset the last week or so. I believe it has something to do with Retylies. They haunt people who have disrespected the graves of Waurids. Do you happen to know if she's been near a Waurid cemetery recently?"

"There's no such thing as Warigies or Retgigs!" protested Harry angrily. "Stop smoking whatever it is you're on and go to St. Mungo's!"

Ron moaned softly and rubbed his head as if in acute pain. "Don't bother, mate," he murmured. He looked toward the Great Hall doors again in time to see Hermione slip out.

She walked as quickly as she could with an extremely large bag of the heaviest books that money could buy. _I don't need breakfast. I can always have something to eat later. What was I thinking, starting a relationship with Harry? Now we'll barely be able to look at each other without fighting. Well there wasn't anything I could have done about it. If I had said no, the same tension would have been there. But maybe **then** Ron wouldn't hate me. What am I going to do? I need a friend. Someone, anyone to talk to... _She kept walking and lugging her bag all the way to the safe haven of the library. On her arrival, Hermione headed right to the very back, where she plunked down her stuff and sunk to the ground, depressed.

Draco was a few meters away hidden behind the closest shelves. Seeing her on the verge of tears and so innocently defenseless made his heart thump annoyingly in his chest, but it only made him more resolved. _I hate her. I'm doing this to get back at her. I care nothing for the girl. I would kill her in an instant if I were ordered to. I am Draco Malfoy! I do not have compassionate feelings toward girls like Granger! _He made a conscious effort to calm himself._ This isn't going to work if she's sitting down..._

Draco lifted an ancient, partially crumbling leather-bound book from its spot and sincerely hoped it wasn't one of the vicious ones as he chucked it in front of Hermione. It landed with a thump on its spine and splayed open to a decrepit page that was barely holding onto the binding. To Draco's immense relief, it didn't start squawking or batting about; that would bring unwanted attention.

Hermione started, and then looked vexed. "Stop throwing library books," she ordered from the floor. "They are not your property, and you should feel privileged to have these resources available to you so you don't have to spend thousands of galleons buying every book you need to read. If you keep mistreating them, I _will_ suspend you from the library. Come and put it back."

Draco rolled his eyes and didn't reply. _Sooner or later she'll feel obligated to return it if I don't._

Hermione waited a few more moments. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed heavily and rose with her teeth clenched. "If you don't have the common decency to—"

He slipped out from behind the shelves as easily and smoothly as liquid metal poured from some cauldron and pushed her back against the wall. His dark robes swirled behind him and the overpowering scent of something wonderful cascaded over Hermione's senses.

"Oh," she had time to whisper before he was completely against her, pinning her like a delicate butterfly specimen to a corkboard. No thoughts came to her for several seconds, and she didn't even recognize her predator as Draco. All she could remember was the loneliness and sense of isolation that had been with her a second before. This new feeling was a thousand times better than that, so she didn't immediately question it.

Draco held her arms bent in a not uncomfortable position about her shoulder height, but they were firmly against the wall. There was no way she was going to be swinging those fists of hers at his face anytime soon. Surprisingly, though, she was showing no signs of even wanting to. _I'm doing this to get back. It means absolutely nothing to me at all. It's only to prove that I will always be superior. If she wants to kiss me, then she'll get a kiss from me. This isn't something that I care about. I **don't** like her._

His lips found her own soft, warm ones and caressed them lightly at first. Unexpectedly, she leaned forward and accepted him, begging for more. She tasted his sweet skin and raised her head seductively to his. Unable to give up at that point even if he had wanted to, Draco leaned in and deepened the kiss, nipping the edge of her top lip gently and enjoying the shiver that ran through her body without hoping that it caused her pain. His tongue touched her lips and ran gently along them, lingering long enough at the edge for Hermione to part her mouth to him and willingly slipped his tongue inside.

Hermione longed for the feel of the warm body against hers to never leave. It made all her anxieties and worries for the future evaporate away into steam that hung between them. The strong hands on her wrists were so overpowering that they made her feel helpless, but not in a way that made her concerned in the least. It only furthered her sensation of being wanted and needed. Somewhere deep inside, she realized that she was an emotional mess and needed to stay away from situations like the one she was presently in, because she had no control over her actions. But that conscience was buried beneath layers of pent-up stress and newly-added shrouds of sugary passion, so she disregarded it completely for one of the first times in her life.

After almost a minute, she mentally pulled herself away from the highly-desirable position she was in long enough to take in the gorgeous features of the man she was kissing. Her first concern was ascertaining that it was indeed a male that she was snogging. The sharp jaw line extinguished those fears, and then Hermione allowed herself to gaze up farther into the eyes of the wizard. The gray froze her heart in an instant. The tiniest fraction of a second later, she took in the beautiful hair and would have screamed except for the fact that his delicious mouth still enveloped hers and his tongue was presently exploring her gums gently. After the initial reaction of a need to scream came a brief period of about three seconds, during which Hermione came to the conclusion that she was having a dream that would presently end and she should therefore enjoy it as much as possible while it lasted.

Draco was internally as confused as he could possibly get. He had seen Hermione look into his eyes and glance at his hair. While he was still enjoying their wonderful kiss, he saw the look of horror and recognition flash across her features. It was so prominent that he was able to discern it even though he could see only a tiny fraction of her face. What really baffled him though, was the calm that immediately followed. She didn't struggle to escape from his confines or attempt to attack him in any way. She only continued their snogging and licked the edge of his lips with her own tongue.

After the several seconds had expired and Draco failed to melt from her vision, Hermione froze again. She began to realize that what she was experiencing was reality rather than the wishful concoction of her sleeping mind. Another second or two passed while her brain worked furiously to try to figure why Draco might be kissing her, then the fact that she was still kissing Draco Malfoy sunk in, and she convulsed wildly, trying to pull herself out from between him and the wall. She drew her head back and bowed it to prevent any further temptation. The shock of snogging Draco gave her the brief power to pull away from what she would have otherwise been helpless to resist.

Draco was almost relieved to sense her begin to struggle against him. He certainly didn't want it to end, but he had started to worry that he had pounced on someone other than Hermione. _No, that would be impossible. Two people cannot possibly have the same puffy hair. I can't believe it took her this long to do anything, though. I guess even she isn't immune to me...Ah, now **she'll** be the one with unwanted thoughts for the next few weeks. I do wonder what she'll make of it...._ He stepped back, and when she came away from the wall with him, he shoved her roughly back and turned before she could counter-attack...or he could feel guilty and offer her a hand.

Hermione smacked the wall hard and jolted back to her full senses. _What the bloody hell?!_ She picked up the ancient book Draco had tossed on the floor, _The Ancient Study of Wand Residues_, and hurled it at his retreating back with all the strength she could muster.

Draco twitched ever-so-slightly and spun around, his wand already drawn. Catching sight of the book as it continued on its downward path, he looked into Hermione's indignant and mostly furious eyes. He smirked at her and pocketed his wand easily. "Good morning, Granger, hope you slept well." He tossed his head cockily and turned again. _Yes, she'll have quite a lot to think about for awhile. I don't think it sits too well with her that I kissed her..._

Hermione was, indeed, more livid than Draco would have guessed. _What gives him the right to come up on me when I'm minding my own business in the library?! Kissing me? What the hell is that? Does he think it's funny that Harry and I broke up? Is he doing this to get to Harry? No, Harry's not even here, is he?!_ She quickly double-checked that Harry wasn't anywhere in sight—or anyone else for that matter. _No, Harry's not here. Is this his revenge? What the hell kind of revenge is this? Kissing me? He hated it when I kissed him! So did I! Does he really care more about getting back at someone than his own feelings? What gives him the right to--!!! And after all the times he's insulted muggle-borns and me--!_

What really irked her, though, was the fact that she couldn't have thought of a worse thing that he could possibly have done. _It's bad enough that I already have fantasies about him. Now I'll have an actual romantic kiss to relive._ She whimpered and buried her head momentarily in her arms. _I can't believe I kissed him back! Even if I thought it was a dream. Especially if I thought it was a dream. Oh, I should see Madam Pomphrey. **Something** must be the matter with me! Draco Malfoy?! Oh good Lord..._She whopped her bag of books viciously and pounded her head. _Draco?!_


	4. This Means War

Chapter 4—This Means War

Once Hermione collected herself and remembered that it was Friday and she had Herbology, she resolved herself to go to class and somehow ignore the words of Harry and Ron's. As she passed through the doors to leave, she caught sight of Parvati and Lavender, who she attached herself to. They were, unfortunately, discussing Draco.

"If only he were a little nicer, he really wouldn't be that bad at all," pointed out Lavender. "He's got a very nice body."

"Ooh! I know. Last week, when Slytherin was playing Hufflepuff and his robes came off when he caught the snitch and rolled off his broom…"

"I wouldn't have minded being the one to help him up. I'm so glad he wasn't hurt. It was only a couple of meters. I wouldn't have minded bringing him his Potions homework if he was in the hospital wing either."

_You've got to be kidding me_, moaned Hermione to herself. _Of all the guys in the school they could be talking about, it has to be Draco. Why him? As if I don't think about him enough. And that kiss._

"What do you think about him, 'Mione?" asked Parvati.

"Me?" Hermione's thoughts raced. _That's he's a very sexy, inexplicable bastard who I wish would vanish off the face of the earth!!_ "He's…not as good-looking as Leo." _Please, please let them talk about Leo now. Or anyone but Draco._

"Leo? He's that Ravenclaw sixth-year, isn't he?" pegged Lavender. "Yeah, I saw him. He is awfully cute. Do you have a crush on him, Hermione?"

"No, not in the least. I just think he's got very nice eyes."

Luckily for Hermione, the two other girls then proceeded to discuss Leo and other guys besides Draco for the duration of Herbology. Unluckily, Harry looked away immediately whenever she caught his gaze, and Ron made no move to talk to her.

She tried focusing on what Professor Sprout was saying for awhile, but she had already read the chapter and knew everything, so it wasn't as interesting as it could have been. Plus the memory of that kiss wouldn't leave her alone. She had already been through Draco's possible mentalities when kissing her, and not one of them made sense. There was just _no_ plausible explanation for Draco's actions.

By the end of the day, Hermione was starving, and if she wanted food she knew she'd have to go to dinner with everyone else, because she had to do the rounds herself. It was not something she was looking forward to. She stayed in her dorm until she knew the meal had already begun, then hurried over to where Ginny was seated with Colin and Neville. Saying only brief hellos and refusing their offers of a seat, she took two rolls and left immediately.

On her way out, however, someone grabbed her arm. She spun around, half expecting it to be Draco, and saw Ron. "What?" she asked coldly, assuming he'd taken Harry's side and had only stopped her to affirm that, "Spit it out."

Ron indignantly raised his eyebrows at her. "Excuse me for trying to be nice to you."

"Sorry," she said, softening a little.

"Harry's not really going to apologize for what he said earlier, but he really is sorry. 'Mione, that wasn't the best way to tell him. What did you expect to happen?"

"It wasn't my fault! He just burst in on me and it just wasn't right. I can't see him that way, I'll never be able to. I thought I would be able to… I would have told him a different time, more gradually, but he didn't give me a choice."

"Hey, I'm not accusing you, it's too late now, anyway. I'm just trying to get you to see it his way. Listen, you can't never talk to each other again."

"Well, I can't very well go up to him and just apologize. He doesn't want me anywhere near him. I'd be standing there like a stupid git, waiting for him to accept. He'll be sitting there quietly glaring at something and pretending I'm not there."

"It wouldn't be like that."

"Oh really? I quite think it would."

"Just… come down to the pitch tomorrow when we're practicing. It's Saturday and you can do your homework some other time. It would mean a lot to him, show him that you still want to be friends."

"On one condition. Let me go now." Hermione removed his hand from her arm and fled the Great Hall.

Draco was very pleased with his plan. As far as he could tell, it was working wonderfully. Even better than he had hoped, really. He looked up from his dinner to see Hermione come in late and walk quickly over to the Gryffindor table, but not to Weasel or Potty. A few seconds later, she had turned to leave again, but before she slipped out, Weasel caught her.

"Look," sneered Draco. "Is Potty having some girl difficulties? She won't talk to him so he had to send the Weasel to bring her back? Imagine having to force girls to like you. I didn't think Potty was inclined to stoop that low…"

Blaise snickered. "Yeah, I heard she dumped him when he showed up in her room. Isn't that hilarious? The boy who thinks he's perfect gets ditched by a stupid little muggle-born."

Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed, but inside his heart twinged. _Hermione was crying in the library this morning… I remember tasting her tears: salty and sweet… What did Potty do that made her break up with him and spend breakfast crying in the library? Scumbag… He'll never deserve her. Argh!!_ Draco stabbed himself in the hand with his fork. _Stop thinking about her that way! For God's sake, pull yourself together!_

"Malfoy, are you okay?" asked Blaise. As far as he could tell, Draco had just purposely stabbed himself with an eating utensil. _Draco sometimes does odd things, but they aren't usually to himself._

"I'm fine," snapped Draco. "Have you ever known me to be otherwise?" _I am not fine. Why am I still thinking about her? She's supposed to be the one having dreams and pesky little thoughts! Bloody hell…_ "I'm going to the library. Don't bother joining me," he announced abruptly, and left a very confused Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle behind.

Somewhere deep in his subconscious, Draco sincerely hoped that the library was where Hermione was headed. Of course, he would never admit that to himself. No, he was busy convincing himself that he was going to the library because that's the last place Pansy or any of the other Slytherins would go to look for him. When he got there and proceeded straight to the back corner where he had followed Hermione to the previous time, he had a harder time explaining to himself the heavy weight that settled in his stomach. There was no small, huddled, weak figure sitting with her back to the wall and trying to retain her last bit of composed dignity. Draco sunk down dejectedly to the floor and stared absentmindedly at the wall for awhile. He wasn't sure how long he had been there before he looked around and saw the book that she had angrily thrown at him still lying on the floor. _So she hadn't put it away. I really did get to her._ He rose then stooped and swept it from the floor in one fluid movement, and tucked it under his arm. _The Ancient Study of Wand Residues_. He didn't think that he'd ever actually be interested by a book like that, but, regardless, he checked it out and took it with him back to his dorm.

He had just set it down on the table beside his bed when Apricot walked in. She was Pansy's sister who was a year younger and a bit sexier than her older sister. She had a supermodel body and a reputation for being less of a whore than a certain relation of hers. However, Draco had his doubts considering the way she was attired when she greeted him. Her robes were a thin silky material and barely hung onto the edges of her shoulders. And her smile certainly wasn't naïve.

"Hello, Dray. I heard that you hadn't had such a great day. I was hoping maybe I could give you a message if you would help me with a bit of my potions homework. I heard you were an _expert_ on the matter. I'm not too bad myself, but it's so much more fun with another person to help…" she purred.

_Screw it. Screw self-control, screw ethics, screw school rules, screw Hermione. I need something else to think about. What better distraction? Blaise couldn't even get her, and here she is offering…_ "I'd be more than happy to help you," he whispered softly.

"Not here. If Pansy were to walk in… I do not like sharing."

Draco frowned. Pansy was always a complication. The thing pursued him like a leech. "There are many options. I can think of the perfect classroom in which to conduct our… brewing. Shall I lead you there?"

"I'd be very grateful. And then, of course, I'd have to find some way to make it up to you."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, I can think of several ways. Leave now and I'll meet you out in the hall in five minutes. And, if Pansy's in the common room, get rid of her somehow so she won't pounce on me when I come through. That would be most inconvenient."

"Oooh." Apricot reached out and let one graceful finger run down Draco chest. Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love men who know what they want." One graceful spin later, she had left his room.

Terry wasn't even in the room when Hermione walked in. _I can't really blame him. It was really irresponsible for me not to show up like that. At least I'm making it up to him now. I'll have every other night off, because he's not going to agree to accompany me now that I didn't show up that one night. But I don't have anything to worry about anymore, really, because Draco doesn't seem inclined to physically hurt me. Just mentally. And I'm stronger than him in that department. If I refuse to play his mind games, then they're over…Or I could play, too._

This new idea appealed to Hermione very much. _He thinks he can just mess with me all day, does he? Well, he's going to get another thought very soon. This means war, and Hermione Granger does **not** lose when it's a mental war. Even against Malfoy and all his evil little plots that his mind is constantly coming up with. I need to learn to think like him… That's my weakness. He's got a head start. So far, his family's devoted their lives to figuring out how people like me react to different things and how we can be manipulated. Ooh, a polyjuice potion would be so useful right now… But there are other ways to figure out what makes him tick. Draco Malfoy had better watch his back._

_But right now I have other things to worry about. Now I have to do my rounds. Tomorrow I can think about how to drive Malfoy insane. Oh… I promised Ron I'd go to their quidditch practice. And then they have a match against Slytherin Sunday. Well, that still gives me most of Saturday and if I take my homework to the match, I'll hopefully have some extra time to learn to think like a Slytherin._ She glanced at the clock. _Actually, I have a bit of time right now to do something. A banner for the match. Yes, maybe that will help prove to Harry that I still care. _She set about summoning scraps of material and magicking them together at once.

Draco stripped off his robe, jumped onto his bed, and grabbed his cologne, which he then applied liberally to his chest. No girl would ever be able to say Draco Malfoy didn't smell and look heavenly. After the cologne came oil. He rubbed it carefully into his abs and torso. Viewing himself in the mirror finally, he nodded, satisfied, to his reflection and pulled his robes back over his very sexy body.

The common room was crowded, because it was after curfew, but Pansy wasn't one of the many girls who stared up longingly at him as he passed through purposefully. Some of them may have guessed what he was leaving for, but he knew that none of them would bother to tell Pansy. Blaise caught his eye and winked with a smirk to rival Draco's famous one. Draco didn't acknowledge he had received the sign of approval at all and continued to the wall and out into the school.

As soon as the stone slabs thudded shut behind Draco, Apricot sauntered forward to slip her arms seductively around him. He, however, took her two wrists in one of his large hands and pulled her forward. "Patience, patience, Apricot. The classroom isn't too far."

He released her hands and strode quietly away from the Slytherin dungeon, knowing that she would follow him. And she did. He led her to the end of the corridor they were in, then up another one that rose gently in elevation. Once he had to press her behind a suit of armor to avoid Mrs. Norris. Her back was to the wall and his body was right against it. The unwanted memory of his kiss with Hermione in the library popped into his head, and he pushed his body harder against Apricot to distract himself. She responded with a sigh and grabbed to fistfuls of his blonde hair.

"Don't make me scream yet," she hissed into his ear. "Patience, patience, Draco."

As soon as the mangy cat had padded away suspiciously, Draco pulled Apricot out from the alcove in the wall and walked on. Less than a minute later, he reached a door with a dragon etched below the knob. He turned to Apricot. "Welcome to a shard of heaven burning with the sin of hell." The door, recognizing its password, clicked and swung open.

"Impressive." Apricot glanced inside and saw a small room with a sofa. Everything was clean and without dust. "Did you create this place?"

"I… modified it. The walls are soundproof."

Apricot stepped forward and slipped her arms into his black robes. This time Draco didn't protest. Instead, he lowered his head to her neck and drove her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Hermione stood up and looked down at her handiwork. The Gold glistened beautifully in the griffin and it rippled gently on its own. She had bewitched little round scraps that looked like the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch to zip around the shimmering red material to which the griffin was attached.

She glanced at the clock again. "Oh!" It was past curfew, and she was already supposed to be on patrol. It wasn't as if her and Terry's job was that awfully important. The teachers, Filch, and Mrs. Norris were always wandering around, too, but the idea was that the Heads, as students, would have a batter idea of where their peers would be if they weren't in their common room. What the teachers hadn't considered was that the Heads were usually the best students in the school, and therefore not involved in any of the cliques that wandered around after curfew.

Just the same, whenever it was her turn, Hermione would patrol the hallways dutifully and listen sharply for any sounds. That night, her feet took her down in the direction of the Slytherin dungeon. She knew that there wasn't really a chance that she would see Draco, and that that was probably a good thing, but she went anyway.

As she was walking down a dark ramp that descended to the Slytherin hallway, she heard a muffled sound. Hermione froze and listened harder. Something that sounded vaguely like a moan reached her ears and she crept forward timidly. Hermione had a fairly accurate guess as to what she was hearing, but she sincerely hoped that she was mistaken. The disturbing sounds seemed to be coming from a slightly ajar door, which Hermione slowly and hesitantly approached.

She reached for the knob and saw a picture of a dragon carved into the wood on the door. At the exact same moment, she heard a female voice gasp, "Draco!" and moan.


	5. Hell Hath No Fire Like A Woman's Fury

Previously…….

As she was walking down a dark ramp that descended to the Slytherin hallway, she heard a muffled sound. Hermione froze and listened harder. Something that sounded vaguely like a moan reached her ears and she crept forward timidly. Hermione had a fairly accurate guess as to what she was hearing, but she sincerely hoped that she was mistaken. The disturbing sounds seemed to be coming from a slightly ajar door, which Hermione slowly and hesitantly approached.

She reached for the knob and saw a picture of a dragon carved into the wood on the door. At the exact same moment, she heard a female voice gasp, "Draco!" and moan.

Chapter 5—Hell Hath No Fire like a Woman's Fury

Hermione threw her hand against the door and slammed it back into the wall with a resounding CRACK! "_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_" she exploded, not wanting to look at either one of them but knowing she had to.

Draco, who had been half standing and half lying on Apricot's form on the desk, swore and spun around.

"_Malfoy!!! Put on your damn clothes!_" ordered Hermione hysterically, fixating on a spot on the wall.

Apricot squealed and jumped up. Draco reached for his clothes, not to conceal himself, but for the wand tucked in his pocket.

"You promised it was locked and sound-proof!" Apricot protested. "We weren't finished!"

"_Forty points from Slytherin!_" screeched Hermione. "Accio wand!" Draco's wand barely brushed his fingertips as it flew to Hermione's fist. "Put your damn robes on!"

Draco lightly plucked Apricot's robes from the floor. "Here, darling," he said, turning and handing them to her, not the least bit flustered or concerned. Hermione made a point of _not_ noticing his butt.

"You as well, Malfoy!"

Draco, who was not at all afraid of Hermione seeing him naked (he was, eh hem, rather…well-endowed and knew it), turned back and took a step toward her. "Come on, Hermione, you don't care to join us?"

"Are you bloody _mad_?! Do I look like a _whore_ to you? For God's sake, do whatever the hell you want back in that sleazy little hole you Slytherins call home, but don't you _dare_ ever do such a thing out in the school! Have some _morals_, Malfoy! _And keep it in your robes_!!!" Hermione had been unable to avoid looking at him any longer had glanced directly at his groin. The sweat was dripping from his well-defined lower abs and trickled, glistening in the dim light, down onto his swollen "manhood". Hermione could feel the throbbing start in her own legs and gritted her teeth, refusing to give in

Draco smirked and lifted his robes gently from the floor. "Are you quite sure? This is a one-time offer, you know."

"Of course I'm quite sure! Get your robes on, stop acting like such a petty little whore, and get back to your dormitory!" Hermione pointed emphatically to the door with her wand hand, and her anger was so prominent a blast flew from the end and left a scorch mark where it impacted the wood.

Draco yawned and dropped the robes carelessly back onto the floor. "I'd love to see you make me."

"Draco!" squealed Apricot, sounding very much like Pansy. "She'll report you! For Merlin's sake, let's just get back to the dormitory!"

"Quite right. She may even hex you. Better run along now," responded Draco nonchalantly.

"What?" squeaked Apricot with concern, clutching her robes to her chest and feigning sheer terror while carefully drawing her wand from its pocket.

Hermione, still trying to keep herself from jumping on Draco and desperately searching for the right thing to do, did not notice Apricot's subtle motion. Draco, however, did.

_Oh, shit! Stupid, stupid, oblivious girl…why are they always so trusting?! What the hell am I supposed to do? Apricot's going to hurt her. I can't stop Apricot without her telling the whole damn school I saved Granger from her. And that's not true. I wouldn't do it to save Granger…I'd…_No other explanation occurred to Draco. **_Damn it!_**

Hermione, who still couldn't take her eyes off Draco, became aware that he was staring avidly at Apricot's hand. In a split second, realization dawned on Hermione, and she stepped to the side just as Apricot whipped her wand from its concealment and cried, "Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmous!" exploded Hermione furiously. _Stupid little whore! What the heck does she think she's doing with Draco?! Little fruit-named thing probably seduced him for his money! I hate her. I hate all the girls like her who think they rule the world just because they can sell themselves to men._ Hermione caught the second wand deftly in her hand and added it to her pocket with Draco's. She then stared satisfiedly at Apricot's cringing and pained position on the floor.

"Get. Up. And. Leave. Now," ordered Hermione tersely, glaring scornfully at the humbled girl.

Apricot pushed herself back up to a standing position and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "You just think you are so wonderful, don't you? You'll learn soon enough. Wands aren't hard to replace. Come on, Draco. Let's leave this pathetic virgin."

"Scram, Peach, or whatever your name is," growled Hermione. "Don't think that if you hang around long enough I'll feel sorry for you and make up a cure for your thousand-and-one STD's."

"Oh, I'm so hurt," whimpered Apricot sarcastically. "Just remember: I have a lot of friends, so you'd better watch your back."

"Holocausia!" snapped Hermione, pointing her wand at Apricot's bare feet. A ball of flame erupted from the end of her wand and exploded on the pale flesh.

Apricot shrieked in pain and fled the room with another fireball only inches behind her.

Hermione turned back to Draco and almost melted at the sight of his sweat-streaked, rumpled hair and his muscles. He was lean with broad shoulders and tall, so tall. As her eyes traveled unstoppably down his body, she noticed his so-well-defined abs and the strength in his legs and thought to herself that he could easily be a muggle track star. But, of course, she didn't care so much about that as the fact that his arms weren't wrapped tight around her and her hands weren't running through his damp hair. "Leave. Now," ordered Hermione with will-power she didn't even know she had. Every last bit of her wanted to tackle Draco and kiss each inch of his perfect body.

Draco shrugged and picked up his cloak. Without a word, he walked dignifiedly to the door and rested his hand on it. Then, rather than exiting, he slammed it shut. A series of five clicks was barely audible, and Draco smiled at Hermione. "Whoops. And I seem to have forgotten the password to make it unlock. What a pity."

"Draco…Draco, what are you doing?" asked Hermione hesitantly as he approached her steadily. A very small part of her was frightened, but surprisingly, the great majority of her subconscious was inclined to trust Draco. That and it was _very_ interested in exploring those muscles.

"Hermione…" For the first time, Draco actually thought about the name, the way it sounded, the way she looked. "This isn't really fair, do you think?"

"No. Open that door this instant or I swear I'll do the same thing to you as I did to that little whore."

"I dare you. You really think you'd have the guts to throw a spell at me?" _Almost there. She's so close. And so easy to manipulate. Almost not fair, really…_ "Would you like me to go call Potty and Weasel to do it for—" Draco stopped mid-sentence and Hermione cast the fire-ball at him, too. Like a flash, he whipped his robes around in front of him as a shield. They ignited instantly and withered to ashes in seconds. Draco looked down at the soot with a smirk. "What a shame. Now I have no clothes. Like I was saying: this is very unfair. I'm walking around here naked and you have all your clothes on. The way I see it, we're both locked in a room against our will (Here Hermione sputtered in disbelief, but Draco continued) and you have entertainment but I don't. Now, Hermione, how fair is that?" He had been steadily advancing on her and whispered the last question to her neck the way that he was so good at doing.

His breath landed on her skin and sent compulsive shivers down her body. There was no way she could resist his wonderfully sexy (and conveniently naked) body any longer. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she whispered back, and then jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his back and reached up into his beautiful hair. The warmth from his body quickly seeped through her robes and rocked her body with desire. Her nails dug into his skin and made him writhe for a split second, but then he regained control of himself.

"You want to play that way?" he asked her. "As you wish." He slid his tongue delicately down her neck and then bit her collarbone.

Hermione flinched and pushed Draco and herself out into the middle of the room. "Are you too weak or just too rude to remove this for me?" she hissed at him, referring to her robes.

"Mmmm, my mistake," he murmured seductively, rocking his hips back and forth and moving her with him. "Let me see about that right away." Without moving his body an inch away from hers or stopping his swaying motion, Draco managed to slip Hermione out of her robes. "Blasted tie," he mumbled to himself as he fumbled with hers.

Hermione laughed gently. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Mmm." Draco ran his warm hands under her sweater-vest while she loosened the tie around her neck

"This is quite useful," she whispered as she pulled it down over Draco's head and gave it a sharp tug.

His head jerked and he lifted her off the ground in retaliation. "Don't do that ever again," he breathed with a hint of a threat.

Hermione, in return, wrapped one of her legs around his and yanked on the tie again. "And what are you going to do to me? I'm _dying_ to know."

"Well seeing how you've so kindly discarded my wand…"

Hermione's heart froze for a split second, bur Draco's chuckle released it. "No, I wouldn't do that. However, you do owe me. I think as payment I want this beautiful little shirt." Roughly, he wrenched it up over her head and threw it aside.

"I happened to like that shirt," retorted Hermione. Now that she was only wearing her bra and a pair of panties, she couldn't have wanted Draco more. But at the same time the gravity of the situation was beginning to weigh on her. _I'm a virgin. Is this really the way I want to give that up? To Draco Malfoy? The one man I could **never** have a future with? I wish I was one of those girls who don't care. Life would be so much easier…_ "Damn it!"

"What?" asked Draco, surprised.

"I can't. You don't understand," she whimpered into his shoulder, holding herself to his body with all her strength, clinging to his strong warmth. She tried to save the feeling in her mind forever to go back to later when she needed that feeling of complete calmness and belonging "I can't act irresponsibly. I can't do something I know is stupid. I can't not care. And I hate it. I hate myself for it more than you could possibly imagine. If you think there is a place in the world I'd rather be right now than here, you're wrong. But I can't do it. Please, Draco, just let me go. Please?"Judging by her voice, she was on the verge of tears.

"A shard of heaven burning with the sin of hell," he murmured, releasing her.

"What?" she asked softly, gazing up at him.

He jerked his head toward the door, which had swung open. His face was completely impassive.

Hermione considered it the hardest thing she had ever done in her life when she let go of the body that fit so perfectly with hers, the body that made her feel complete. The body that belonged to Draco Malfoy. She turned her face away so as not to see him and swept her robes from the floor. She thought she heard him laugh quietly at her modesty, but she couldn't be sure. It was so…un-Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled her robes back on and secured them around her protectively. He wasn't quite sure why he had let her out of the room. _I could have convinced her to anyway. I could have seduced her. It wouldn't have been difficult. She was so close…_Hermione slipped out the door and disappeared down the hall without meeting his eyes again. Draco shivered compulsively and felt somehow empty inside. _There is something seriously wrong with me. What the hell am I thinking?_ Without much purpose, he summoned himself a new set of robes and put them on. Hermione's tie was still around his neck, he noted. But he didn't bother to take it off. Instead, he fingered it gently and his mind wandered off again. Carefully he tucked it under his robes and slinked out of the room. The door clicked behind him.


End file.
